A New Beginning
by Ari the Amazing
Summary: A young girl from our world is thrust into the world of her dreams, to help the doctor save the world time and time again. Series One. 9th Doctor/OC


Prologue: A New Beginning

When I woke up this morning, I had no idea that my life would change for the better. I had no idea that I would see or do anything out of the ordinary. And I had absolutely no idea that I would meet the love of my life. Of course it was not the first time I had seen him, but it was the first time he had seen me. Now don't go think ing that I am some crazy stalker girl, that title goes to my cousin (A/N seriously, she's nuts!). You see...well it will be easier for me to show you. My name is Sam, and this is the story of how I met, traveled with, and fell in love with the Doctor.

* * *

"SAMMY!" My little sister yelled as she ran in to my room and jumped up on my bed. "WAKE UP SISSY ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" I yawned and rolled over burring my face in my pillow, and attempting to hide myself from my overly rambunctious four, now five, year old sister, Rayne. Obviously that wasn't going to work. "Come on Sammy, we're going to the zoo," I groaned, but rolled back over to face her.

She was tall for her age, about 3'6, and very smart. When she was still three she taught herself to read. She started preschool the fall she turned four and was moved to first grade a week later. Now at five years old she is at the top of her second grade class. Even with all those smarts she still calls me sissy. I pretend to be annoyed by it, but mostly I'm relieved that there is still some of the little kid I know she desperately wants to be. She has sandy blond hair that she doesn't like anyone to touch, and forest green eyes that contrast it an interesting way. I think that I mother her almost as much as mom does.

I smirked at her through the gap in the sheets, eyes flickering with amusement. "Five more minutes?" I asked mockingly. She laughed lightly as I sat up and stretched. "Go tell mom I'll be down soon," I told her gently. She nodded and ran out of the room.

I swung my legs over the side and reveled in the feel of the soft carpet against my feet. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and shuffled over to the mirror on the wall to asses the damage. I don't look that bad. My curly blond hair came loose from the pony tail I had put it up in and looked slightly rumpled on one side. I had forgotten to take off the make-up that I had put on yesterday and now I had panda eyes which contrasted oddly with the blue in my blue-green eyes. The dusting of freckles over my nose has started to fade with the sunshine of summer. All in all, not bad considering I usually look like I lost a fight with a pillow in the mornings. Not pretty.

I shrugged and walked out the door to the bathroom next door. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and reapplied my make-up, which consisted of mascara, eyeliner, bronzy-gold eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. After words I ran a brush through my mess of blond curls until my hair was more wavy than anything else. Back in my room I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and my David Tennant tee shirt and my ninth doctor leather jacket.  
"SAM, WHERE ARE YOU!" My mother yelled up the stairs to me. I dropped my cell phone into my new purse along with my wallet, picked up my blue converse and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Right here," I said " And ready." I skipped down the last few steps smiling broadly at my family. My mother is where Rayne and I get our looks from. She has medium length wavy blonde hair and green eyes that sometimes look like soft grass and sometimes look like they're x-raying me. Its like her version of eyes in the back of her head.

"Well if your ready then lets get going." Mom said opening the front door for my sister and I. "After you," she said with a smile on her face.  
"And don't let the door hit ya where the good lord splits ya," Rayne and I finished for her.

The drive to the zoo was filled with loud off key singing competitions between me and Rayne and a lot of bad jokes from mom. The sky was clear and bright, giving no indications about how wrong the day was going to go. Just a typical early fall day in central Cali. Yeah right.

We were able to see most of the animals before lunch and after we went to one of the many shows, and that is where the normality ended. The sky turned a dark purple and the wind began to howl as if a hurricane was blowing in. We got back into the car and headed for home, but this time there were no singing competitions or bad jokes. It was just three girls gazing out inti the gloom hoping to beat the immanent rain.

By the time we got home the purple clouds were beginning to swirl around each other. Needless to say, we got inside as fast as possible. The rest of the night was spent with chili, corn bread, cake and ice cream. At around seven o'clock Mom and I pulled out our presents for her. I had made her a new little panda bear doll and mom had gotten her a beautiful new sundress that she had been wanting. We went to bed that night with smiles on our faces.

That didn't last for long. The minute my head hit the pillow I was sucked back into the world of my dreams. Of swirling of colors and lights in dizzying streams that made me want to throw up. There was a loud familiar whirring noise in my ears, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut in the process. I felt my back and head hit something hard, and faded into nothingness once more.

* * *

A/N:  
Alright, this is the prologue of my newest story, A New Beginning. I really don't know about how good it is, so I will not start writing chapter one until I get at least five reviews. I know I rambled a lot, but I wanted to make sure I had a good backstory for her. Anyway...Review please.


End file.
